


drabble collection

by shonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser
Kudos: 11





	1. Missing You

Sam misses Janet at unexpected times: when in the grocery store her hand reaches for Janet's favorite coffee instead of her own; when her back hurts because she wasn't interrupted from her work; when she catches herself dialing a number no longer in service. They were never lovers, but sometimes Sam remembers them as such. She didn't realize how intertwined their lives were until they began to unravel and Sam was left alone. It was then Sam knew it was not Jack she had been waiting for all those years. It was then Sam knew she would always be waiting for what she could never have.


	2. Lessons

Jack has a unique outlook on life. He has suffered more than he cares to admit, but he tries to put the darker thoughts out of his mind and concentrate on something lighter. His focus tends to drift to where it should not. He has a second in command too beautiful to be scientist and too cheeky to be a solider, but she's good at both jobs. So, he has to remind himself she is not the solution to his nightmares. It becomes harder when the negative thoughts from his past surface. It is times like then when he desperately wants to be someone other than who he is. But it is also times like that when she does or says something which makes him remember everything he has done has brought him to her, which makes Jack realize how lucky he has been.


End file.
